


Thanksgiving Innuendo

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Found a list of things you can say at Thanksgiving and during sexy times.I just had to make it into a flash fic that pretty much wrote itself.  And somehow some Motley Crew snuck in there-I don't know!Enjoy Sam and Dean laughing at Thanksgiving!





	Thanksgiving Innuendo

The bunker was remarkably empty and Dean had been camped in the kitchen all morning. The result was a simple but wonderful Thanksgiving feast for Sam and Jack. 

“Whew, that's one terrific spread!” says Sam walking into the kitchen. Dean looks at his brother and Sam adds, “The table looks amazing!”

“I'm in the mood for a little dark meat,” says Jack as he wanders in. Sam and Dean just start giggling and Jack looks lost. 

“Should be good and moist dark meat cause tying the legs together keeps the inside moist,” says Dean struggling to keep a straight face. 

“That breast looks huge!” says Sam, failing to keep a straight face. Jack looks completely lost and turns to Cas who just walked into the kitchen. 

“Just remember, Jack, they are immature boys,” says Cas. “How many are coming today?”

“Not enough,” says Dean as he and Sam laugh hysterically. 

“So, how do you know the turkey is done?” asks Jack looking at the golden bird.

“You'll know it's ready when it pops up!” sputters Dean and Sam’s eyes twinkle. 

“You know, Dean, that's the biggest one I've ever seen!” Sam says.

“That’s what you said last night!” Both boys are laughing so hard, they are wiping tears away from their eyes. 

“So, how do you stick it in and how long will it take?” asks Jack back on the instant thermometer. Dean starts walking away, laughing so hard he sounds like a wounded seal. Sam is sitting on the floor with tears rolling down his face. 

“Just spread the legs open & stuff it in!” says Dean between laughs. Cas looks at Jack and back at the boys. 

“I think they are broken, Cas,” Jack says. 

“Nope, just immature,” Cas says as Jack reaches for the knife to cut the turkey. 

“Don't play with your meat, Jack! I’ll slice it up-if you wait your turn, you'll get some!” says Dean snorting with laughter. 

“Is it too dry?” asks Sam five minutes later as he watches Dean carve up the turkey.

“I’ve got to mash the potatoes and make gravy. That’ll help it slide down the throat.” 

“Oh God you two,” says Cas. 

“Use a nice smooth stroke when you whip it. I do like smooth potatoes!” Sam says and both boys are chuckling again. 

“SAM!” bellows Cas. “Out of the kitchen! Jack, keep an eye on him.”

“Just lay back & take it easy...I'll do the rest!” quips Dean.

“I’ll think of England,” answers Sam as Jack herds him out the door. 

*

*

After setting dinner out and all of them are gathered together to fill plates, Sam and Dean managed to behave themselves. Until their plates were emptied. 

“Wow, I didn't think I could handle all of that!” says Sam eating the last of his mashed potatoes.

“Don't talk with your mouth full!” says Dean. They both chuckle. 

“You still have a little bit on your chin,” Sam says indicating some gravy on Dean’s face. Dean wipes it off with a laugh. 

“If I don't undo my pants, I'll burst!” Dean says as he stretches back as much as possible in his chair. 

“So, you’re not ready for seconds yet?” Sam says, giggling. 

“No, but it is Cool Whip time!” says Dean. Both of them start laughing again as Jack looks at Cas. 

“C’mon, Jack, let’s go someplace else,” says Cas as they both stand up.

“Don’t go away mad!” says Dean.

“Just go away!” finishes Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, USA readers!  
> May your day be fulfilling, fun, and full of food!


End file.
